


Merry Christmas, "Halewood Corp."

by M_Ferraz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Ferraz/pseuds/M_Ferraz
Summary: Дерек и Алек планировали, что этот рождественский вечер не будет отличаться от других рабочих вечеров, но разве это возможно, если Стайлз устроился на работу в Пандемониум и познакомился с человеком, которому в вечеринке не сможет отказать ни одна живая душа?





	Merry Christmas, "Halewood Corp."

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6306005 - оригинал, впервые выложенный на другом ресурсе) Возможно, вы уже встречались с ним там)
> 
> Просто рождественская история. Небольшая зарисовка. Человеческое AU, где Питер хороший, и вообще всё хорошо.  
> не нацелена на что-то серьезное и не претендует на звание самой лучшей, просто захотелось порадовать чем-то заснежено-рождественским поклонников обоих пейрингов :)

Александр Лайтвуд жил с семьей в Восточном Гарлеме. Нью-Йорк – город исполнения желаний и реализации своих амбиций. Манхеттен – самый престижный район «Большого яблока», его финансово-экономический центр, место, где хотел бы жить каждый второй гражданин Америки и то, лишь с тем отступлением, что вторая часть населения – творческая, наверняка, мечтала жить в Лос-Анжелесе, прогуливаться вдоль Аллеи Славы, даже зимой не надевать теплые куртки, а пользоваться в лучшем случае утепленными кофтами, попивать кофе из фирменного стаканчика «Старбакс», взятого на вынос лишь для того, чтоб сделать с ним селфи, и продолжать прогулки, постепенно выбираясь к побережью Тихого океана. Райский уголок для творческих людей с мечтами однажды оказаться на большом экране или записать дуэт с Бритни.   
Жители Нью-Йорка не могли позволить себе такого расточительного образа жизни. В мегаполисе жизнь кипела, и если ты не поспевал за ней, не успевал оторвать свой кусок, то оказывался внизу пищевой цепочки. Поэтому жители этого города всегда были в движении и перекусы в обеденный перерыв хот-догами у придорожной палатки были нормой даже для бизнесменов в костюмах за 3 тысячи долларов.   
Но Алек жил в Верхнем Манхеттене, который, несмотря на соседство с Верхним Ист-Сайдом был наименее привлекателен для посещения и жизни в целом. Безусловно, мальчик должен был быть благодарен судьбе, что его не занесло в Бронкс, например, но в силу юного возраста это утешение не значило практически ничего. Гарлем хоть и пережил расовые бунты, но всё равно делился на гетто и оставлял желать лучшего. Одинокому путнику после захода солнца всерьез стоило бы озаботиться заказом официального такси.   
Мальчик пошел в младшую школу в шесть лет и познакомился с Дереком Хейлом уже на первой неделе учебы волею случая. Или волею небольшой, но явно превосходящей его по численности и силе банде малолетних потенциальных преступников, которые окружили первоклассника, когда тот шел домой. Они кидались на него, пытаясь скорее запугать, чем ударить, но пару раз все же пнули мальчишку по большому рюкзаку и ногам, толкая в большую осеннюю лужу. Алек упал на спину и лишь беспомощно скрестил руки перед своим лицом, чтоб избежать ударов по зубам. Его сердце бешено колотилось, а с губ как назло не мог сорваться ни один звук. Они были так близко к проезжей части, где был постоянный поток людей, которые могли бы помочь, нужно было лишь закричать, и кто-нибудь обязательно заглянул бы за угол дома, но единственное, что паренек мог – это крепко зажмуриться и бороться с паникой. Однако дальнейших ударов не последовало, а веселое улюлюканье и угрожающий смех внезапно сошли на нет. Заставив себя силой воли открыть глаза, он увидел перед собой парня постарше – в спортивной форме и с сумкой-почтальоном на перевес. У него были черные как смоль волосы, серо-зеленые глаза внимательно изучали первоклассника, который так и продолжал сидеть в луже, опираясь спиной на рюкзак. Незнакомец протянул руку и слегка нахмурил брови, когда Алек задумался, стоит ли ему принимать помощь.   
-Я могу уйти. – только и сказал парень, продолжая хмуриться.   
-Н-нет…Спасибо… - Алек поспешно потянулся, хватаясь за замерзшую и обветренную руку незнакомца и поднялся с холодной земли.   
Так они и двинулись по Первой авеню – растрепанный в пылу защиты невинных Дерек и Алек, с куртки которого на землю капала грязная вода. Хейл, не сказав больше ни слова, просто дошел с Лайтвудом до его дома, подождал пока мальчик откроет дверь и скроется внутри.   
С тех пор, старший товарищ каждый день встречал Алека у ворот Начальной школы – сам он учился в Средней, их разделяло всего пять минут ходьбы быстрым шагом – и провожал до дома, следил, чтоб ребенок не впутался в неприятности. Только на вторую недели таких молчаливых встреч, Алек узнал имя своего спасителя и то, что он переехал в Гарлем всего год назад после трагической гибели своей семьи в автокатастрофе. В живых остался только он, его младшая сестра Кора и дядя Питер, который теперь стал их официальным опекуном. Они втроем переехали в Нью-Йорк из маленького провинциального городка на другом конце Штатов, чтоб убраться как можно дальше от произошедшей трагедии. Питер увез детей от жалостливых взглядов в школе и несмолкающих вопросов «Как ты?». Он никогда не задавал им этого вопроса. Сам знал, что дерьмово, и не видел необходимости лишний раз сыпать соль на рану. Алек узнал, что Дерек был на шесть лет старше него, а Кора и вовсе по случайному стечению обстоятельств училась в той же начальной школе, что и Лайтвуд.   
С того самого дня два парня стали неразлучны, а Алек даже спустя годы вспоминал, как сидел в луже и боялся пошевелиться, но без слов, только лишь с помощью мимики, Хейл заставил его подняться и двигаться вперед.   
Они с детства планировали свою будущую жизнь, мечтали, как выберутся из проклятого Гарлема и будут работать в Даунтауне, жить в роскошных апартаментах и не знать проблем ни с деньгами, ни с уличными бандами. «Мечтали» – громкое слово. Ни один из парней не был разговорчивым. Чаще они просто обменивались парой-тройкой фраз на этот счет:  
–Смотри, это здание на Уолл-стрит выглядит шикарно.  
–Уолл-стрит вообще выглядит шикарно.   
–Когда-нибудь, мы обоснуемся здесь.  
–Да. Ты тоже чувствуешь этот запах денег и благополучия?   
–Да.   
Парням не нужно было больше слов, они не любили разбрасываться громкими обещаниями даже друг перед другом. Алек и Дерек просто каждый день учили уроки, переводились из начальной в среднюю школу, а из средней в старшую, поступали в университет. Сохраняя свой запал и желание жить лучшей жизнью у себя в голове, юноши изо дня в день преодолевали трудности и шли к назначенной цели рука об руку.   
А если Алек тормозил, чувствовал, что устал и ему нужен отдых или, когда отчаяние захлестывало юного перфекциониста с головой и заставляло думать, что это бесполезная затея, и им никогда не выбраться из Гарлема, Дереку стоило лишь кинуть на друга хмурый взгляд, сведя брови у переносицы. И Алек с гордо поднятым подбородком продолжал идти вперёд. 

***

 

-О, я поверить не могу. Просто не могу поверить, что это ты!   
Алек весело смеялся, опрокидывая в себя в честь обрушившихся на него новостей, уже третью рюмки текилы.   
-Я всегда смотрел на богатых мужчин, которые заводят себе молодых любовниц, и думал «Боже, это же такое клише!». А теперь ты – серьезный взрослый мужчина, приглашаешь меня познакомиться со своим парнем, а я вижу…вот это?   
Алек пьяно хрюкает от смеха и машет рукой в сторону небольшого танцпола в центре бара. Короткостриженное недоразумение, именующее себя Стайлзом и угрожающее расчленить и выбросить в лесу на съедение волкам при попытке узнать его настоящее имя, сейчас невнятно дергалось под музыку. Ему даже не нужен был алкоголь, чтоб выглядеть полным придурком.   
-Между прочим, он всего на два года младше тебя.   
-Ага, а я младше тебя на шесть.   
-Ага. – Уголок губы Дерека немного дергается вверх в усмешке, он поднимает бокал со своим виски в воздухе, визуально чокаясь с рюмкой Алека, и отпивает крепкий напиток.   
К этому момент Алеку уже исполнилось восемнадцать, а Дереку было двадцать четыре. Хейл только недавно получил степень в Колумбийском университете, а Александр поступил в Беркли. Они были счастливыми молодыми и на данном этапе жизни вполне добившимися своих целей людьми. Питер значительно помог им – он использовал деньги, оставшиеся от продажи дома Хейлов после трагедии, а так же деньги, которые родители Дерека с самого его рождения откладывали на счет мальчика, и который с годами накопил достаточно процентов, для того, чтоб арендовать офис. Второй шаг оставался за самонадеянностью, мозгами Питера и его хитростью. Оформив фирму на себя, он достаточно быстро поднял ее на тот уровень, чтоб не прогореть в Большом Яблоке, ежедневно имея дело с акулами бизнеса. По мере получения образования Дерек и Алек помогали ему с изучением финансовых документов и подбрасывая для размышления свежие, не отягощенные шаблонами и стереотипами идеи. Хейл старший обрабатывал их и рождал такие гениальные в своей простоте решения, что спустя каких-то пять лет они смогли обустроиться на Уолл-стрит. Да, это был лишь офис, даже не целый этаж, в небоскребе с сотнями подобных организаций. Но, тем не менее, они вырвались на абсолютно новый уровень социальной ступени и теперь Дерек, получивший диплом, стал полноправным старшим партнером. Лайтвуд был неотъемлемой частью компании, но официально получить подобную должность мог только после окончания Беркли. Но он не жаловался. Мало кто из его ровесников мог похвастаться Бентли, купленной не на родительские деньги, а на заработанные собственным трудом. Никто, если быть откровенным. Да и колледж свой он полюбил. Становлению характера явно посодействовала его семья – родители, преподающие в Нью-Йоркском университете (Алек и Дерек выбирали место своего обучение отчасти специально так, чтоб не оказаться в привилегированном положении. Будто они пытались оградить себя от возможности быть прикрытыми и добровольно хотели испытать на собственной шкуре все трудности. Ну, никто не обещал, что они здравомыслящие). Мариза и Роберт всегда старались воспитать в сыне любовь к знаниям, да и к тому же, Лайтвуды растили еще троих детей и просто финансово не могли позволить себе обучение старшего сына в одном из самых престижных колледжей страны. Поэтому именно долгожданная, наконец полученная стипендия и стала поводом выпить сегодня. А Дерек решил, что этот радостный вечер будет неплохо разбавить еще одной хорошей новостью.   
-Ты шутишь, наверное. Точно, Дер-дер. Это просто желание развлечься.  
Алек проорал это, чтоб перекричать громкую музыку, заставляющую сердце подпрыгивать где-то в груди, сбиваясь с ритма. Лайтвуд не верил, что этот несуразный, едва достигший совершеннолетия парень, в самом деле мог заинтересовать его лучшего друга, который перерос подобные увлечение много лет назад.   
-Не знаю, Алек. Мне кажется, это что-то большее, чем просто секс без обязательств. Возможно, он…кто-то особенный.   
Хейл смотрел на танцующего парня с плохо скрываемой нежностью во взгляде и юноша должен был признать, что видит такое впервые за их долгие двенадцать лет дружбы. Стайлз – ты никогда не выговоришь мое настоящее имя даже если узнаешь его – Стилински, завидев заинтересованный взгляд своего парня, двинулся в его сторону, но, пробираясь сквозь толпу, двинул в танце бедром официанта, разлил на себя всё находящееся у того на подносе и, в конечном счете, обнимал одетого в дрогой костюм от кутюр Хейла будучи облитым спиртным с ног до головы.   
Алек, пронаблюдав за этой картиной со стороны, лишь угукнул и спрятал ухмылку в новой рюмке алкоголя. Точно. Особенный.

***

 

-Двадцать четвертое декабря, а мы правда надеемся, что сможем дозвониться до клиента?   
Алек бросает мобильный и с раздосадованным стоном роняет голову на стол. Его компьютер, поддавшись всеобщему настроению просто гаснет, уходя в спящий режим, а Дерек сидит на кожаном кресле и кидает теннисный мяч в стену и ловит его обратно в раскрытую ладонь. Вокруг него лежит неисчисляемое количество контрактов, отчетности, судебных решений и прочих документов, но ответ на свою задачу они найти не могут. Питер весело помахал ребятам на прощение и укатил на Рождество в Австралию вместе с Корой, оставляя все дела на племянника и его друга.   
-Мы не можем упустить этого клиента, нам нужно найти хоть что-то, чем мы можем быть полезны ему. Это же одна из крупнейших корпораций Америки…  
-Это большие деньги, но не настолько же, чтоб сдохнуть здесь от уныния и голода…  
Голубоглазый Лайтвуд зло стукнул кулаком по столу.   
-Я отправил семью в Швейцарские Альпы. Они катаются на лыжах в заснеженных горах, где на каждом шагу милые украшенные домики, сплошной дух Рождества. А мы не можем позволить себе даже заказать ужин, пока не разберемся с этим контрактом и самым заносчивым клиентом в мире?   
-Технически, мы не можем заказать еду, потому что делали заказ уже в четырех места, но ни одного доступного курьера на ближайшие два-три часа. А в самих ресторанах такие очереди и количество раздражающих людей в шапочках Санты, что я предпочту сдохнуть от голода, чем сталкиваться с ними.   
-Справедливо.   
Алек вздохнул и принялся с новой силой изучать документы по сделкам, совершенными их клиентом за последние три года.   
-Мы не сможем по-человечески сопровождать его сделки и представлять интересы в суде, если он будет вести себя как напыщенный индюк.  
-Предлагаешь забить на этот денежный мешок и отдать другой фирме?   
-Предлагаю ничего ему не предлагать. Пусть сам принимает решение. Наша компания достаточно хорошо зарекомендовала себя, у нас много клиентов, как попроще, так и «мешков с деньгами». Переживем, если отправим этого на все четыре стороны.   
Алек с Дереком поворачиваются, внимательно смотрят друг другу в глаза на протяжении нескольких секунд, а потом смеются.  
-Я сказал ерунду.  
-Да, полную херню. Ты бы ни за что не поехал в Альпы, зная, что у нас клиент, готовый сорваться с крючка.   
-А я слышал, как вы с Питом орали друг на друга, выясняя, кто поедет с Корой отдыхать. Это было бы нормально, если б вы оба не пытались остаться на Рождество в офисе.   
-Да. – Дерек тихо рассмеялся и встал с дивана, откладывая мячик подальше. – Мы изучили практически все его сделки за последние шесть лет.   
-Пока я изучал три его последних года, ты сводил три года перед этим?   
-Естественно. Так вот, нам пора приступить к своду всей полученной информации, и я предлагаю использовать наш любимый метод – нарисовать график, где мы наглядно отметим каждую, самую…  
Дерек не смог договорить, отвлекаясь на дверь кабинета. Она стала медленно приоткрываться, и сначала в проеме показалась чья-то пятая точка обтянутая узкими светлыми джинсами.   
Алек в немом удивлении вскинул брови и посмотрел на друга, но всё стало понятно ровно в тот момент, когда человек замер, а с той стороны двери раздались громкие нецензурные ругательства.   
-Стайлз?   
Дерек широкими шагами подошел к двери, распахивая ее полностью и позволяя мальчишке, застывшему в странной позе, протиснуться в кабинет вместе с…большой искусственной елкой, которая волоклась следом за ним.   
-Спасибо, Дерек. Представляешь, я думал, что найду ёлку со скидкой. Ну праздник ведь, везде распродажи. Везде, кроме магазинов с рождественскими товарами, как оказалось, представляешь? Мало того, их нигде не было, нам пришлось объездить весь город, чтоб найти одну единственную оставшуюся в продаже ель. Она слегка больше, чем я рассчитывал. Вообще-то, я хотел небольшую, которую можно было бы поставить тебе на стол. Но не так уж и плохо, если эта огромная украсит ваш кабинет. Помоги поставить?   
Стайлз стоял посреди комнаты, устало дуя на прядь волос, которая выбилась из лохматой прически и постоянно попадала ему на глаза.   
-Зачем мне елка на работе, Стайлз?   
Дерек нахмурился, а Алек хмыкнул и достал из их мини-холодильника колу. Он знал, что стоит Стилински немного отдышаться и первое что он попросит – это кола. Возможно, еще споет новогоднюю песню из рекламы и обязательно сохранит крышку, чтоб выиграть ненужный ему фирменный стакан. У него ведь уже коллекция, как он еще не отравился насмерть, если и правда выпил этот напиток в таком количестве?  
Прошло уже два года с их первой встречи в том злосчастном баре, и Лайтвуд был вынужден с каждым следующим месяцем постепенно принимать тот факт, что Дерек, кажется, действительно надолго вляпался в эти отношения. Стайлз с годами окреп, занимаясь спортом, раздался в плечах, а на его теле появились мышцы. Он отрастил волосы и, Алек должен был признать, что из неуклюжего болвана Стайлз постепенно превращался в довольно симпатичного юношу.   
Впрочем, всё так же раздражающего неугомонной болтовнёй.   
-Чувак, какое Рождество без ёлки? Вы тут два непроходимых трудоголика, я в курсе, но все-таки это Нью-Йорк! Это Рождество! А вы засунули носы в бумаги?   
-Прости, Стилински, ты сказал «нам пришлось объездить весь город»? Алек устало потер переносицу пальцами и, стараясь максимально игнорировать происходящее, поставил в центр кабинета их любимую большую белую доску для заметок и кинул Дереку синий маркер.   
-Чувааак, а ты думаешь, я притащил сюда елку один? А игрушки? А еда? Стайлз неплох в организации развлечений для вас, парни, но не всемогущ.   
-Господи, он опять обращается к себе в третьем лице?   
Брови Хейла все еще сведены у переносицы и Алеку начинает казаться, что его партнер вообще перестал обращать внимание на своего парня, на елку, на болтовню. Он начинает чертить первую полосу их графика, делая точку, которую он отметил как «2011», но тут дверь кабинета распахивается во второй раз и теперь без помощи.   
-Стайлз, душенька, ты не мог бы помочь мне?   
Раздается бархатный голос, и парень поспешно бросив попытки расправить все ветви елки в одиночку, тут же берет несколько коробок у незнакомца, чьего лица даже не видно за горой коробок, что он держал в руках.   
Но когда Стайлз составляет их на стол, и взору Алека открывается человек…он пытается говорить строго, спрашивая:  
-И кого ты привел, Стилински?   
Но уголки его губ предательски ползут вверх в приветливой улыбке, и он непроизвольно делает пару шагов навстречу незваному гостю. Их взгляды сталкиваются, и Лайтвуд замечает, как карие глаза отливают в приглушенном свете желтизной, и чувствует себя так, словно играет в гляделки с котом.   
-А ты должно быть Александр? Я наслышан…весьма рад познакомиться.  
Незнакомец улыбается и делает пару плавных шагов по комнате. Он ступает неслышно, словно дикая кошка и Алек удивлен, что уже второй раз мысленно проводит подобную параллель. Этот мужчина красив и грациозен. На нем шелковая рубашка насыщенного винного цвета явно из последней коллекции и обошедшаяся ему в несколько сотен долларов, черные брюки классического покроя, но очень элегантно и совершенно не вульгарно обтягивающие его ягодицы. Классические туфли блестели так, словно на улице не было снегопада, и он натирал их краской в лифте по дороге к ним. Черный пиджак дополняет картину, а несколько металлических шипов на манжетах не позволяют этому предмету гардероба выглядеть слишком официально.   
-Магнус Бейн. Мне принадлежит клуб неподалеку. Пандемониум. Возможно, вы слышали.   
Сначала на его лице проскальзывает оттенок гордости за свое детище, но, заметив искреннее недоумение в глазах молодых бизнесменов, Магнус снисходительно улыбается.  
-Простите, все время забываю, что мужчины с Уолл-стрит развлекаются в других местах. Например, у себя в офисе.   
Он фыркает, но его голос по-прежнему слишком бархатный, и Алек вместо обиды чувствует лишь собственное участившееся сердцебиение, порожденное необъяснимым волнением.  
-Откуда Вы знаете Стайлза?   
Лайтвуд не отводит взгляд от глаз напротив, они с Магнусом медленно двигаются по комнате, приближаясь к столу, на котором стояли коробки с едой на вынос. Они двигались, отзеркаливая движения друг друга то ли специально, то ли абсолютно непроизвольно.   
Стайлз открыл было рот, чтоб ответить вместо Магнуса об их знакомстве, но сильная рука тут же ложиться на его рот, не позволяя сказать ни слова. Дерек притягивает юношу к себе и шепчет на ухо, обжигая горячим дыханием:  
-Можешь закрыть свой рот хотя бы на секунду, пока я не занял его чем-то другим?   
Зрачки в карих глазах расширяются, и Дерек чувствует сбившееся от моментально нахлынувшего возбуждения дыхание. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув он думает, что позаботится о своем мальчике чуть позже, сейчас ему было слишком интересно понаблюдать за своим другом и незнакомцем. К тому же, черт возьми, Хейлу тоже было до чертиков интересно, откуда Стайлз знает этого мужчину.   
-Стайлз устроился ко мне в клуб подрабатывать. – Магнус улыбнулся и тут же поднял руки в жесте «сдаюсь» – Не подумайте ничего такого, хоть он и совершеннолетний, я не подпускаю его к алкоголю. Он занимается в некотором роде…аналитикой. Изучает, какие напитки продаются лучше, я корректирую меню и, должен признать, доходы возросли. Мистер Стилински очень смышленый, и я считаю его ценной находкой.   
Магнус подмигнул Стайлзу, проигнорировав тот факт, что тот был прижат к груди Дерека с закрытым ртом.   
-Так вот, он то мне и поведал, что есть у него возлюбленный и его друг, которые с вероятностью сто процентов проводят праздничный вечер на работе. Так что мы решили принести вам рождественское настроение и поесть.   
-Но откуда ты…  
-…Узнал, что вы не сможете заказать еду? Брось, я ведь работаю в этой сфере. Это рождественский Нью-Йорк, курьер доедет до тебя в лучшем случае завтра утром.   
-Замечательно, и ты принес еду из…  
-…Своего клуба, да. Знаешь, голубоглазка, меня несколько обижает твое недоверие. Хоть я и являюсь первоклассным специалистом по алкогольным коктейлям, это не мешает моему клубу иметь прекрасную кухню.   
Бейн отошел к столу и поманил парня к себе, сверкнув парой больших серебряных колец на пальцах. Длинных и красивых пальцах…Алек поймал себя на том, что на секунду перестал дышать, пока не отвел глаза.   
-Никто никогда не называл меня так.   
Снова попытка выглядеть равнодушным, но разве это реально, когда на щеках предательски выступает румянец? Очаровательный, по мнению Магнуса, который не может себя заставить отвести взгляд от этого ангельского создания. Они открывают еду, позволяя кабинету наполниться ароматом запеченной говядины под клюквенным соусом – хозяин бара, недолго думая, отказался от запеченной индейки, поскольку не так давно, еще в прошлом месяце, вся Америка и так ела ее на день Благодарения.  
Стайлзу никогда не удавалось в одиночку заставить двух упертых бизнесменов отложить дела и немного отдохнуть даже в праздники. Даже в их Дни Рождения. Даже в свой. Господи, да кто вообще может работать в день рождения Стайлза, когда Лидия устраивает просто крышесносную вечеринку?! Поэтому, парень уже заранее похоронил Рождество со всем его волшебством и даже нашел работу, надеясь получить неплохую прибавку за труд в праздничные дни.   
Но Магнус словно обладал волшебным даром создавать вокруг себя атмосферу праздника. Через полчаса знакомства Алек уже непринужденно смеялся, и краснел, когда Бейн одевал на него красную шапку Санта Клауса и случайно (не случайно) касался кончиками пальцев его щеки.   
Дерек со Стайлзом пихали друг друга, весело перекрикивались и пару раз чуть не уронили елку, пытаясь нарядить ее. За кристально чистыми окнами, размером практически во всю стену, пошел крупный снег. Он падал большими хлопьями, укрывая землю белым одеялом, и если бы они вчетвером вышли на улицу, то скорее всего услышали как из ближайших ресторанов раздается чоканье бокалов и пожелания счастливого Рождества, Стайлз наверняка пытался бы поймать ртом снежинки, а потом просил Дерека найти ему кока-колу. Хмурый мужчина усиленно делал бы вид, что его это всё раздражает, но в глубине души любовался аккуратным профилем своего любимого мальчика и его вздернутым носом. А Алек…Алек наверняка чувствовал бы себя одиноко, потому что осознал, что уже которое Рождество подряд он не проводит рядом со своей семьей, но потом он бы повернул голову и столкнулся глазами с кошачьим взглядом Магнуса, который, в свою очередь, закинул бы свою руку парню на плечи, нежно коснулся губами его виска и пожелал счастливого Рождества.  
Но нет. Сейчас они находятся на высоте птичьего полета в офисе, где кроме них нет больше ни одной живой души, и в окно ни один из них не смотрит. Им наплевать, как отмечает Рождество весь остальной мир. Они смеются, едят, украшают офис – елка под потолок аккуратно украшена со стороны Дерека (еще бы, это же главный педант), а со стороны Стайлза игрушки развешены абсолютно бессистемно, нарушая все закономерности цвета или размера, но это никого не волнует. Еда постепенно заканчивается и теперь на столах в высоких чашках дымиться какао, на котором постепенно плавится маршмеллоу. Бог его знает, где Магнус нашел молоко и зефирки. Возможно, Алеку придется объясняться после праздников с офисом по соседству, почему их холодильник потерпел набег. Стилински рисует сухим снегом в баллончике на окне снежинки (естественно, не похожие на снежинки), а Дерек обнимает его со спины и утыкается носом в непослушные волосы. Они пахнут шампунем и мужчина готов поклясться, что Стайлз пользуется обычным мужским шампунем только когда ночует у него, но в ванной его родительского дома наверняка стоит шампунь с изображением Бэтмена. Какая-то рекламная акция, а Стайлз как ребенок повелся на нее. Но Дерек любит этого ребенка. И всегда будет любить.   
Алек пьет какао и, пользуясь тем, насколько Магнус очарован им, а значит, готов слушать любую болтовню, жалуется на «клиента-индюка», на то, что вместо работы он сейчас пьет горячий напиток  
-…и даже не возражаю, что твоя рука гладит мое бедро. Видишь, в каком я отчаянии?!   
Магнус тихо смеется и аккуратно стирает большим пальцем молочную пену у губ Лайтвуда, наслаждаясь тем, как в эту секунду парень замирает и перестает дышать. Время застывает, и словно даже часы перестают тикать, а весь его мир сужается до Магнуса. Его блестящих и самых красивых в мире глаз, его рук, которые и правда так бессовестно сейчас гладили бедро и обнимали за талию, притягивая к себе постепенно все ближе и ближе так, что Лайтвуд даже не замечал этого.   
-С Рождеством, Александр.  
Его губ, которые…просто накрывают его собственные, сминают в нежном поцелуе, не требуя чего-то большего. Но сердце Алека начинает стучать так сильно, что готово проломить грудную клетку. Впервые за много лет он осознает, что чувствует счастье. И понимает, что счастьем был вовсе не тот момент, когда они переселились на Уолл-стрит, не тот, когда заработали первый миллион или когда он получил ключи от собственной Бентли. Это всё было сейчас так неважно, незначительно, бессмысленно. Алек понял, что вся его жизнь будет абсолютно бесполезной, если рядом с ним не будет Магнуса. А Магнус, смотря в его голубые глаза был абсолютно уверен, что будет рядом всегда и ни за что не отпустит этого человека.   
Они отрываются друг от друга медленно, растягивая момент, и до последнего цепляясь губами друг за друга. Стайлз счастливо смеется и машет над их головами веткой омелы. 

-С Рождеством.


End file.
